Sobre los pájaros y las abejas
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Dedicado a quienes están leyendo mi historia "deconstructing Sevie", es mi forma de disculparme con quienes me consideran cruel por el capítulo 14. Quienes no la han leído, los invito a disfrutar de Snape dándonos la plática de los pájaros y la abej


Era una tarde cercana a Halloween. Severus Snape se hallaba sentado solo en su oficina calificando tareas. Usualmente Marianne entraba con una taza de te, pero hoy no, tenia que ver a Lupin y entregarle la poción matalobos.  
  
Con un suspiro tratando de controlar sus celos y recordar las preferencias del hombre lobo, el maestro de pociones regresó su atención a una aburrida y terriblemente mal escrita tarea cuando sintió un tirón en su pierna...su pantalón mejor dicho..  
  
Se quedó petrificado por un segundo, no necesitaba mirar para saber de que se trataba. Con una sonrisa dijo en su tradicional y sarcástico tono  
  
"Me pregunto que clase de monstruo habrá bajo mi escritorio...." bajó su mano lentamente .... y fue mordido suavemente mientras se escuchaban ruidos propios deuna foca bebé.  
  
"Ahora bien" dijo Snape "¿qué hace un animal típico del polo sur bajo mi escritorio?" con un movimiento muy ágil sus manos tomaron la pequeña criatura, la subieron a su regazo y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Sarah Gwendolyn Snape empezó a reir convulsivamente y dijo entre risas "Para! Para!! me rindo!!"  
  
"Ahora debes confesar, que haces aquí foca bebé " Dijo Snape besando a su hija en las mejillas.  
  
Con el mismo tono sarcástico de su padre, la pequeña se tornó seria y dijo  
  
"Oh , en realidad me mandaron mis amigas focas en una importante misión"  
  
"ah si?" Snape levantó una ceja, "pues dile a tus amiguitas que el "monstruo del chocolate" no está disponible ni lo estará en una semana."  
  
La niña le dedico la mirada que el guardaba para Neville Longbotton y dijo "si quisiera chocolate iría con el proveedor habitual, pero esto es mas importante y no creo que mi padrino Remus pueda ayudarme, tengo que venir con el experto que lo sabe todo." asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Las mejillas de Snape trataron de suprimir un rubor provocado por la emoción de ver que su hija lo admiraba a tal grado."¿y que es esa misión tan importante entonces, Sarah?" Dijo finalmente.  
  
Sarah lo miró con sus profundos ojos negros, idénticos a los de Snape, pero que aun conservaban la inocencia , se bajó del regazo de su padre y salió de la habitación.  
  
Regresó cinco minutos después con una taza de té (haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derramarla) y se la entregó a Snape, que la puso en el escritorio y dijo educadamente "gracias, señorita Snape"  
  
Sarah hizo una reverencia, tomó la varita de su padre, conjuró una silla (Snape se esmeró en enseñarle cosas sencillas) y se sentó, frente a el  
  
Con una mirada entre preocupada y divertida, el maestro de pociones tomó un sorbo del te. Lo cual fue un error pues lo hizo en el momento en que ese pequeño angelito soltó la bomba  
  
"Papá, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?"  
  
Ahí estaba: Severus Snape, jefe de Slytherin, maestro de pociones, espía para la orden del fénix. un hombre frío y calculador, capaz de engañar a Voldemort... ahogado y temblando de miedo y vergüenza, provocadas por una indefensa niña de cinco años, que lo miraba confundida.  
  
"Sarah, ¿por qué quieres saber?" Snape pensó que era lo mas inteligente, no sólo distraería a la niña del tema, sino que le daría idea de a quien debía matar por inculcar esa curiosidad en su pequeña e inocente criatura  
  
Sarah se encogió de hombros "escuché a una chica de Hufflepuff decir que su mamá encargó un nuevo bebé y nunca antes se me había ocurrido , ¿los ordenas por lechuza , o algo así?"  
  
Acostumbrado a estar molesto y odiar gente, el receptor de la ira que en ese momento estaba experimentando fue Remus Lupin. "Maldito!" pensó "si no fueras hombre lobo, Marianne no tendría que llevarte la estúpida poción matalobos, estaría aquí conmigo y ella se haría cargo, ella es una excelente madre y siempre sabe que decir, como y cuando"  
  
"eeeeh, Profesor Papi?" los ojos de Sarah brillaban como los de un cachorrito "Estás enojado? NO me digas que no sabes la respuesta! Quiero decir, tu tienes un bebé, no?"  
  
Touché! dicen las abuelas que fuego se ataca con fuego. Sarah era una digna hija de su padre, ambos sarcásticos, ambos capaces de forzar al otro a decir la verdad.  
  
No había salida, aun en ese momento Snape podía escuchar la voz de su esposa "La mejor forma de conservar el cariño y respeto de Sarah es hablarle con la verdad" "fácil para ti decirlo, Marianne" pensó molesto "Tú no estás aquí para explicarle a Sarah el misterio de la vida. Tu no te irás a la cama sabiendo que tu pequeña bebé sabe lo que es el sexo...ah no, tu irás a la cama sabiendo, de eso me encargo yo"  
  
"Papi?" Sarah insistió "¿Me vas a explicar o me vas a castigar?"  
  
Snape no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar su derrota.  
  
"verás hija, cuando un dos personas se aman, sienten la necesidad de expresar ese amor.. físicamente"  
  
"Ajá " dijo Sarah "se abrazan, se besan, bailan. Mami y tu lo hacen todo el tiempo, también los dementes" dijo y sonrió sarcásticamente, una mueca que Snape había visto antes en el espejo.  
  
Los dementes, el hecho de que su hija estuviera perfectamente consciente de las tendencias sexuales de Lupin sólo venía a empeorar la situación  
  
"Sarah, no creo que esté bien que tu les llames los dementes, son tu tío y tu padrino y" suspiró "Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, ambos te aman tanto como tu mami y yo"  
  
"Severus," Sarah se puso seria e intentó hablar mas grave "En primer lugar tu eres quien los llama así, en segundo lugar, ellos ya saben que les digo así y no se han quejado, y en tercer lugar me estás cambiando el tema"  
  
Con el antecedente de Severus como maestro, es lógico pensar que Sarah en ese momento fue severamente reprendida y castigada. Pero nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort o Dumbledore tenía , como ella, el poder de derretir la voluntad de Snape, que se mostraba orgulloso de la inteligencia de su pequeña, aunque él fuera su víctima predilecta. Habían desarrollado una amistad muy profunda, para Sarah, su padre era además su mejor amigo, la persona a quien recurrir para todo, inclusive hacer travesuras; su confidente y protector. Por su parte, Severus veía en Sarah la oportunidad de volver a ser niño, y ésta vez tener una infancia feliz, con una madre paciente con ambos... amorosa y tierna  
  
"Bueno, hay otra forma de expresar ese amor además de abrazos y besos" Comenzaba a sonrojarse "Y es esa forma la que trae a los bebés"  
  
"Continua" dijo Sarah en un tono muy educado, recordaba un diplomático debatiendo algo importante, o un psiquiatra tal vez. Lo que hizo a su padre sospechar.  
  
"Ya sabes como vienen los bebés, ¿cierto?"  
  
Sarah frunció el ceño "si ya lo supiera, ¿para que te preguntaría? ¿Para torturarte? Parece que te pregunté algo muy malo, o difícil"  
  
"Bueno, es difícil explicarlo" Otro suspiro "Esa forma que trae a los bebés se llama hacer el amor" cada palabra añadía mas rubor al pálido rostro de Snape, que mientras seguía con esta clase se prometía a si mismo no volver a quejarse de tener que enseñar pociones y agradecer profundamente no ser profesor de educación sexual.  
  
Sarah en cambio estaba de lo mas tranquila, atenta y seria, pero aceptando todo con la mayor naturalidad. Al final de la embarazosa explicación, ella preguntó si los dementes podrían tener bebés, pero afortunadamente se conformó con un rotundo "NO"  
  
Cuando la charla terminó Sarah recompensó a Snape con un beso, tomó su foquita de peluche, empezó a hacer ruiditos de foca y de repente salió gritando "Mami!"  
  
Marianne llegó. Besó a su hija y le entreg el chocolate que Remus le envió. Sarah salió corriendo a su habitación con su tesoro.  
  
La señora Snape se tornó hacia su marido un tanto preocupada "¿Cielo?" Preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla "¿estás bien? Estás demasiado ruborizado"  
  
"NO" Gruñó Snape "Claro que no estoy bien, me abandonaste, lo hiciste a propósito y Tu hija me hizo darle la plática"  
  
Marianne frunció el entrecejo. Conocía demasiado bien a su esposo como para saber que estaba perturbado, y lejos de enojarse le inspiraba ternura  
  
"Nunca entenderé por qué cuando aprende cosas nuevas es tu pequeño tesoro y cuando se porta mal es MI hija" Parecía molesta, pero en realidad le hacía gracia "¿Que dijiste que hizo?  
  
"Preguntarme de donde vienen los bebés" Snape estaba ahora haciendo pucheritos "Y ahora ya lo sabe, mi pequeño bebé ya sabe de sexo...y yo soy culpable" Enterró su cara en el vientre de Marianne que empezó a reír  
  
"Oh, genial, mi desgracia te causa risa, gracias por el soporte, yo también te amo"  
  
Por supuesto que esto sólo provocó que Marianne siguiera riéndose ahora con mas énfasis "Pero ahora sabes que está bien informada y haz prevenido que alguien quiera abusar de ella, hiciste algo muy bueno"  
  
"Fácil para tí decirlo, tu no tuviste que explicarle eso"  
  
Con profunda ternura Marianne besó los labios de Snape. Si alguien tenía tanto poder sobre como Sarah, ésa era Marianne, con ese beso él olvidó el trago amargo. Así que no tuvo ningún problema cuando escuchó a Marianne decirle al oído  
  
"¿Sabes? Creo que olvidé de dónde vienen los bebés, ¿crees poder darme una demostración gráfica personalizada?"  
  
El simplemente guiñó el ojo y le dijo:  
  
"Por supuesto, Señorita Lea, después de todo soy su maestro" 


End file.
